A promise to keep: Cole X Peter
by TigerLilyPad
Summary: Cole And peter are staying together on an island. Cole later finds out he has feelings for peter..


**AN: The characters in this story are not mine! **

**They belong to the wonderful author Ben Mikaelsen.**

_Chapter 1_

**Coles P.O.V**

It's been a couple of months since we've been on this island, of course, it was only me and peter this time. Garvey went back to Minneapolis and assured Peter that I wasn't any threat to him anymore, and that he will come check up on us every other week. Peter was hesistant at first, but he simply agreed.

I couldn't help, but watch Peter from a distance carve a snickers bar on the Wooden long, "wow" I mumbled under my breath "he must really love snickers to carve something like that", I knew Peter was good at carving, but I didn't think he was this good!

I muster all the courage I had and walked over there. "hey Peter, nice carving you got their." He jumped a bit and turned around "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" I said in my best polite voice not trying too sound too scary. "T-t-thank y-you" he said nervously, turning his face away from me to continue his masterpiece.

God, I love how he stutterers when he's around me. Wait what did I just say?? Could I possibly develop feelings for him??, my train of thought slowly Dissapeard when Peter turned around and caught me staring at him.

"C-cole, a-a-are you o-okay" he asked, shuffling his feet.

"Oh, um yeah.." I say making eye contact with him. For the first time I felt my heart race, I never notice how attractive he looks up close. Deep down I wanted to see more of him, but I knew I couldn't tell him that or he'll think of me otherwise.

It's already bad enough that I beat him up, and if I tell him this I know he'll run away. God, I was such a fool.

"I'm going to make some cold cereal, join me by the fire once you're finished" I said, Couldn't contain the smirk that was forming on my lips. "O-okay.." he said, focusing on his carving.

I walked over to where the fire place was, and beside it I saw a small delicate brown box which Garvey had brought a couple days ago along with other supplies. "what did that old prick bring this time?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I guess I should find out". I took out the knife Garvey had given me a while back, and used it to cut open the delicate brown box.

Inside there was 3 snicker bars, and... lemme just tell you I wanted to kill Garvey so bad for this! "That little piece of .." he already knew I liked peter when I told him about our "makeup hug". so he decided to tease me by adding a romantic candle along with other romantic things. I'm definitely going to kill him the next time he comes.

Suddenly I heard peter coming over, which I'm guessing he's done.

"shoot! I gotta hide this" I decided to make a run to the cabin which gave Peter a confusing look.

I hid the box under the bed as fastest as I could and made my way out to go meet him.

He was still confused, but he was too shy to ask what I was doing, instead he decided to go to the fire place and sit on the wooden log.

From there I joined him, making 2 bowls of cold cereal. "here ya go!" I said, feeling proud of myself for making cereal. "T-thanks" Peter said gulfing down the cereal.

"So..." I said thinking of what to say to him. He looked at me for a moment then shifted his gaze back to his cereal.

"um.. how's the cereal?" I asked awkwardly thinking it was a stupid question. "G-good.." he said, continuing to eat.

Dinner ended quietly and we both went to the cabin since it was getting late.

I decided to let peter have the bed tonight, and decided to sleep on the ground. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but I deserved this.

Peter decided to change into his pajamas and he took off his glasses before hopping onto the bed. I had a habit of sleeping without my shirt on, so I took it off before going to bed also.

"Goodnight Peter" I said shifting my gaze to look at him.

"G-good night C-cole" he whispered quietly looking back me.

Was it wrong that I wanted to Kiss him right then and there??

He looked so cute withought his glasses..

As I thought about this my face began to heat up.. damn, am I really blushing? I thought to myself.

Peter turned the other way to get himself comfortable, and soon he dozed off.

I found myself staring at his back.. as creepy as it may sound I know you, the reader, would probably do the same xD. I mean come on! Peter was attractive! Who wouldn't stare at him ;)))

I tried shifting my position to get comfortable and fall asleep, but I just couldn't. The ground was already hard, and the few blankets that Garvey and Edwin gave didn't help as much, considering they were thin.

"Ughh.. Screw it im getting up" I got up and walked outside quietly not trying to wake peter up. The sky was a beautiful shade of dark blue, with essence of shining stars. The view was outstanding as it took my breath away.

I decided to lay my back on the smooth yet rough sand, and watch the stars.

"Gah.. I wish it would be like this all the time" I said, Closing my eyes, letting the wind hit my bare skin.

**A few minutes later xxxxxxxxx**

"C-cole.."

"Hmm.." I said, not realizing who I was talking to.

"I-i u-um.. h-had a-a-another n-night-m-mare a-again.."

My eyes shot open and I saw peter Standing there. He gazed his eyes To the sand.

I got up and for some reason embraced him in a warm hug. "Shh.. it's okay I'm here.. don't worry, I won't ever hurt you again peter, I promise" I said in my most sincere tone.

For a minute he just stood there shaking, then he hugged me back. I knew he was still scared of me, and I felt like a real jerk I should've never done those things to him.. I regretted what I did..

After our hug, we parted and I asked peter to sit down next to me. He looked at me puzzled, then turned his face away.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I said trying to not make it awkward for both him and me.

In the end he decided to sit with me on the sand.

"Peter" I said Looking at him

"Y-yes c-cole" he looked back at me, trying so hard not to look away.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you.. I just can't control my anger sometimes.. and I.. lash it out on other people.." I was ashamed when I said this.

He giggled a bit "I-it's o-okay a-at least I-I'm still A-alive"

He smiled at me, this was the first time I ever saw him smile like this. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside, what should I call it??, perhaps it was.. Love?

That night we stayed up and talked. It felt nice and it made me feel better to get things I wanted to say to him for a long time, but never had the courage to until now. Except for one thing which I'll never tell him. Only when the time comes right, then I will, but for now I'm just happy with him being here.

**Thank you for reading chapter 1!!**

**Tell me if it was good or not!**

**I tried and this is my first ever FanFiction!**

**Stay tune for the next chapter :)**


End file.
